lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
The Divine Asura
The Divine Asura The Divine Asura is Geti Goku relinquished from the “chains” of the Geti Star, attaining a spiritual soul to call his own. Upon attaining this new soul, the powerful chakras within his body spiraled out of control, resulting in an imbalance, clouding his emotions, and sending out powerful projections of spiritual waves across the universe, expelling the excess energy. This has resulted in many civilizations tumbling into chaos, while others who are well-versed in spirituality are boosted into a higher level of spiritual development. However connected The Divine Asura is to the Geti Star mainframe, with his body still receiving upgrades in strength, power and whatnot, the spiritual half has changed his body in many aspects. Unlike the initial, forcefully sturdy, messed up connection of multiple DNAs which the original Geti Goku was made out of, his spiritual half, has reorganized it into a far more stable, flexible bodily structure which allows actual Spiritual Energy to flow freely, unlike the original, forced, machine-like inorganic Ki generated by the Geti Star. As of now, The Divine Asura, under the guidance of Mantura Cikguru, is learning to realize and understand his spirituality, and that theories must be refined by both understanding, acceptance and experience, in order to bear fruit. Birth Understanding the Power of Emotions http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zb74QqLfdxw This was a dream world, a realm which gave him a deeper understanding of the different emotional powers, which he now wields. After this dream, he realized that he is the god of his own self, and understood at a conceptual level the powers of each emotion. Personality The Divine Asura, initially a confused being, slowly grew to understand himself on a conceptual level. He has entirely transformed himself, becoming the personified version of the spirit inhabiting him – the silent spirit which observes, experiences, and understands conceptually. Becoming one with this, he views the mind as but a projection, a sense which can be manipulated, altered, and fooled. By understanding intimately the difference between mind and soul, existence and attachment, duality and oneness, The Divine Asura has ascended beyond traditional enlightenment, and has attained complete and utter control and power of his own inner self. Similarly, his Spiritual Energy, in its purest form, far surpasses the amount of energy required to form the Reality Warping Hei. Hence, his personality is easily manipulated, and is often changed to deal with the situation at hand. It is impossible for him to get angry or annoyed, and these emotions are instead just tools which he can manipulate. Thus, his personality is absolute. Appearance Remarkably... different. He has dark red skin which flows through his entire body, and ironically a physical manifestation of a spiritual core. Aside from that, he also has hair as white as snow. Transformations Powers and Abilities Techniques Possessions Truth’s Seal A seal which defies and warps the very existence of the universe, composed of the most complicated materials of the ethereal, 99th realm of existence, which was attained after he achieved enlightenment at the end of his dream. This seal was then transferred over to The Divine Asura’s body, which allowed him the limitless consummation of any attack which potentially exists. This seal not only negates enemy attacks, but also allows for its user to conjure and create anything from the literal leylines of the universe, revealing the “Truth” for the user to view. This Seal was based on the very fundamental concept that Truth knows no boundaries, lies being the simple concealment of truth, and the truth that nothing is permanent. With that, any attack, regardless of potency, will immediately dissolve upon contact with the seal, a 2-dimensional array which can be conjured by The Divine Asura any time he desires. Ankh of Flow The Ankh he conjures during the state of Sequential Monopoly, or as the Duke of Pharoahs. This Ankh is based on the precept that existence is but a vibration which flows and ebbs, never curving or stopping, and always becoming part of something greater. Embodying that concept, the Ankh has become somewhat of a Celestial object, with limitless capacity for alteration, transforming it into its true purpose. This Ankh was used by one of the first Pharoahs which existed, being borne of the 68th Dimension. Hence, this Ankh contains a limitless amount of Dark Matter, which propagates and induces growth throughout any and all of existence, similar to the infinitely spanning growth of the universe. As a result, this Ankh is also seemingly indestructible. Lie’s Shield The ultimate protection ever conceived. It is the antithesis of truth and nonexistence. Rather than absorbing a limitless capacity for power, Lie’s Shield is the reverse, instead deflecting and denying the nonexistence of the corporeal world, in turn preventing everything, even the all-powerful concept of the Void, from affecting the shield. Based on the idea of “Ignorance is Bliss”, Lie’s Shield is the akin to a mother’s embrace, providing concealment, warmth and happiness. Unlike what most think lies are, lies exist only to be a form of concealment, a preparation for the awaiting world. It prevents those from seeing what shouldn’t be seen, or thinking the unthinkable, or fighting unprepared. Thus, when Lie’s Shield is used, nothing can trespass it, and it protects the target indefinitely from everything. Hence, it is the Ultimate form of Protection, exceeding even Truth’s Seal, as while the truth only contains what is laid bare in front, the unthinkable and unperceivable are also affected by Lie’s Shield, effectively forming an impenetrable barrier. This Lie’s Shield is also known to be the congregation of all known concealments in the universe. Politics, Lies, Inhibitions of Truth, Mindsets, etc. When all these factors affect our journey in understanding, Lie’s Shield holds no such inhibitions, and can open up the path to understanding far more efficiently than the former 2 artifacts, being the embodiment of all that is not. Void’s Labyrinth This is the Labyrinth of the Void, and the mouth to oblivion. Void’s Labyrinth is basically the path to no return, and the area of uncreation. It is said that nothing escapes the Void remaining the same as it was before, as they often gain unmatched insights of existence itself, as well as the capability to summon the Labyrinth itself. The Divine Asura went in once, in order to attempt to solidify his solitary existence as one, renewing himself. It was a gamble, but it had worked, and granted him an entirely new range of abilities which he can access. Category:Pages added by Geti186 Category:True Gods Category:Spirit Category:Androids Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles